Kancing Kedua
by hanaruppi
Summary: Aku, Shikamaru, dan Chouji sudah berteman sejak kami mulai mengenal manisan bertangkai yang bernama permen loli. Kami selalu bersama-sama. Lengket bertiga seperti kue dango. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyadari bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta pada Shikamaru, sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Ino's POV. One Shot! Teruntuk ShikaIno FC. Please enjoy...


Semua karakter yang ada dalam cerita ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto *pinjem ya, Sensei*

teruntuk ShikaIno Fans, hope you'll like it girls ;)

.

.

.

* * *

**Kancing Ke Dua**

* * *

Aku, Shikamaru, dan Chouji sudah berteman sejak kami mulai mengenal manisan bertangkai yang bernama permen loli.

Aku ingat kala itu umur kami bertiga enam tahun―aku nyaris tujuh, dan aku yang paling tua di antara kedua anak lelaki itu―tidak sengaja bertemu di sebuah taman kotor di belakang komplek apartemen tempat tinggal kami.

Waktu itu aku sedang bersembunyi di dalam pipa beton raksasa yang disusun di dekat tembok pagar belakang sebuah rumah, hujan sedang deras. Aku tidak bawa payung, dan takut sekali dimarahi Ibu jika pulang basah kuyup. Tapi ternyata hujan tidak reda juga padahal rasanya seperti seabad aku duduk di dalam pipa. Sudah begitu petir besar-besar yang menyambar membuatku takut. Aku menangis tersedu-sedu.

Tiba-tiba di ujung pipa kulihat sebuah benda berwarna panda, lalu muncul wajah bocah laki-laki yang belum pernah kulihat. Alisnya bergerak naik. "Kau tersesat?" dia bertanya―pertanyaan yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan seumur hidup. Bocah laki-laki berwajah datar, tidak bisa kulihat ekspresinya selain rasa kantuk yang menggelayut di kelopak matanya. Aku menghapus air mata lalu menggeleng. Bocah itu bergabung bersamaku ke dalam pipa dan duduk di sebelahku. Setelahnya, aku tak menyangka akan menyusul seorang bocah lagi yang berbadan subur masuk ke pipa dan duduk berderet di sebelah bocah ngantuk tadi.

Di situlah awal perkenalan antara aku―Ino (yang sampai sekarang dijuluki _cengeng_ sejak kejadian itu), Shikamaru (anak lelaki yang tak punya ekspresi selain mengantuk), dan Chouji (si gembul yang paling tak suka jika ukuran tubuhnya dikomentari). Awal persahabatan yang ditandai dengan saling berbagi permen loli―milik Chouji yang dengan senang hatinya membagi tiga keping dengan aku dan Shika.

Kami selalu bersama-sama. Lengket bertiga seperti kue _dango_. Sekolah di sekolah yang sama; SD, SMP, sampai kini SMA—sayangnya kami tak pernah sekelas setelah SD. Pergi ke mana pun bertiga. Melakukan apapun bertiga. Bersenang-senang bertiga, bersusah-susah bertiga. Hampir tak ada hal yang aku, Shikamaru, dan Chouji lewati tanpa masing-masing kami bersamanya.

Tapi sekarang aku tidak tahu lagi apakah kami bertiga masih bisa tetap bersama. Keluargaku berencana pindah ke Inggris setelah kelulusanku. Aku... tidak tahu apakah akan bertemu Shikamaru dan Chouji lagi. Dua sahabat terbaikku. Aku takkan pernah mendapatkan pengganti mereka. Air mataku selalu menggenang setiap kali memikirkan perpisahan ini. Berat rasanya melepas mereka.

Terlebih lagi... entah sejak kapan aku jatuh cinta pada Shikamaru. Ya, si pemalas itu. Aku baru menyadarinya akhir-akhir ini, setelah Sakura—sahabatku yang lain (teman perempuan. Pikir kalian aku hanya senang berkawan dengan laki-laki?)—meyakinkan bahwa aku mengalami ciri-ciri gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Apalah istilah yang dibuat-buatnya itu. Sebenarnya, yang membuatku menyadari perasaanku ini adalah kenyataan bahwa aku harus berpisah dengannya.

Selama ini aku tak pernah sadar bahwa saat-saat bersamanya adalah saat paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku. Ketika dia mengatakan "merepotkan" setiap kali aku meminta bantuan, namun dia selalu melakukannya sesuai keinginanku. Ketika beradu argumen dengannya dan selalu aku yang menang—Shikamaru memilih diam karena tidak tahan mendengar ocehan gadis cerewet. Ketika dia datang dengan memegang payung bermotif panda untuk menemaniku di dalam pipa raksasa. Ah... aku jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Shikamaru...

Benar kata orang, _cinta baru akan terasa setelah kau kehilangan dia yang dicinta_.

Oh, Tuhan... Kenapa jalan cerita hidupku harus seperti ini?

Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan mereka—aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Shikamaru!

**...**

Aku menceritakan soal rencana kepindahan keluargaku ke Inggris pada Shikamaru dan Chouji setelah rangkaian ujian akhir kami selesai. Aku tak mau menambah beban pikiran mereka yang sudah _overload_ oleh segala hal tentang ujian dengan berita ini. Karena biar bagaimanapun, kedua lelaki itu pasti akan memikirkannya. (PeDe sekali aku, ya?)

Sesuai dugaanku, mereka tidak suka dengan rencana kepindahanku. Chouji yang paling sewot membujukku untuk tetap tinggal di Konoha, agar kami bertiga tetap bisa bersama-sama. Dia sibuk menawarkan solusi—meyakinkan orangtuaku agar aku dibolehkan menyewa kamar kos; mencarikan aku pekerjaan paruh waktu; sampai-sampai menawarkan kamarnya sendiri agar bisa aku tumpangi—sementara dia dengan senang hati menempati kamar kosong yang selama ini dijadikan gudang oleh ibunya. Aku menolak semuanya. Orangtuaku jelas-jelas tak akan setuju dengan satu pun ide Chouji. Dan ayahku tipe orangtua yang kata-katanya tidak bisa dibantah.

Shikamaru tidak menawarkan apa-apa, juga tidak memikirkan ide apapun supaya aku bisa tetap tinggal di Konoha. Dia selalu berpikir logis—dan kali ini aku paling tak suka—menurutnya tak ada yang bisa kami lakukan untuk mempertahankan keutuhan kami bertiga.

"Akan ada saatnya seekor burung lepas dari sangkarnya," ucapnya berfilosofis. Sesak aku mendengarnya.

"Tapi aku bukan burung!" kataku sebelum berlari pergi karena tak kuat menahan air mata.

Sungguh aku marah. Bagaimana tidak, aku yang mengharapkannya melakukan sesuatu untukku kali ini, tapi tak ada yang dilakukannya selain mengucapkan hal menyakitkan telinga begitu. Semudah itukah dia melepasku pergi? Hanya sebatas itukah keberadaanku di sisinya? Seorang sahabat yang cerewet? Gadis yang merepotkan?

Tak adakah sedikit saja aku di hatimu, Shikamaru?

Aku mengusap cairan bening yang meluncur bebas di pipiku. Tenggorokanku menelan kepedihan. Hatiku tersayat kekecewaan. Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan...

**...**

Chouji meminta agar kami bertiga saling bertukar hadiah, sebagai kenang-kenangan sebelum kepergianku ke Inggris. Selepas upacara wisuda, aku memberikan kotak kado berbungkus kertas mengilap berwarna ungu pada Chouji. Isinya _jersey_ bernomor punggung 27 milik Uchiha Itachi, pemain belakang sekaligus kapten tim sepak bola profesional Konoha, sudah ditandatangani—kudapatkan itu dengan hampir terinjak-injak penonton lain yang berebut mendapatkannya juga. Jersey itu adalah benda kesayanganku dari seorang pemain sepak bola kesayanganku—tapi kurelakan itu untuk Chouji, yang juga menggilai Uchiha Itachi karena tendangan bebasnya yang akurat masuk gawang. (Beda dengan alasanku yang menggilainya lebih karena faktor wajah. Haha)

Sepasang mata sipit Chouji berbinar-binar ketika melihat isi kotaknya. Dia lalu memandangku, bibirnya gemetar, alisnya menekuk sendu. Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Kau simpan saja. _Jersey_ itu tidak lagi lebih penting buatku dibandingkan kau, Chouji—aku bisa memintanya lagi di pertandingan lain," kataku nyengir. Chouji memelukku erat dan menangis tersedu-sedu sampai pundaknya naik-turun. Aku mengusap-usap lembut punggungnya.

"Jangan lupakan aku, Ino. Shikamaru juga. Pokoknya jangan! Sampai kapanpun kita bertiga tetap sahabat, oke?" ucapnya terisak.

Aku mengangguk sembari memperhatikan kado dari Chouji yang kupegang di salah satu tanganku. Sebuah gantungan ponsel berbentuk robot milenium yang jika kepalanya ditekan ke bawah akan terdengar suara "Ino-Shika-Chouji, sahabat selamanya seperti kue _dango_"—suara kami bertiga dari video yang direkam Chouji sesaat setelah berhasil diam-diam mengambil _handycam_ milik ayahnya waktu kelas lima.

Senyumku melebar mengingat video itu. "Bagaimana robot ini bisa mengucapkan kata-kata konyol kita dulu?" tanyaku penasaran, sembari mencari tahu bagian apa yang membuat benda itu bisa bicara.

"Aku memasukkan suara dari video itu ke dalam _memory card_-nya," Chouji bongkar rahasia.

"Wow! Dia punya benda semacam itu di dalamnya?"

Si gembul tertawa. "Aku beli di internet." Ah, ya! Chouji hobi sekali membeli benda-benda aneh di internet. Jika ada, aku ingin dia carikan pintu–ke–mana–saja milik Doraemon supaya aku bisa sering-sering mengunjungi mereka.

"Mana Shikamaru?" tanyaku. Sejak meninggalkan aula aku memang tidak melihatnya.

Chouji mengangkat pundak. Dia juga tak tahu. "Dasar! Di saat-saat penting begini dia menghilang ke mana coba! Benar-benar deh Shikamaru," gerutunya. Chouji pamit padaku untuk mencarinya dulu. Dia berjalan kembali ke aula.

Tapi aku punya firasat lain. Entah kenapa aku hanya memikirkan bukit di belakang sekolah. Ada semacam keyakinan yang mendorongku pergi ke sana.

Di bukit itu aku, Shikamaru, dan Chouji biasa menghabiskan waktu selepas pulang sekolah. Tidak ada hal spesial yang kami lakukan; selain berbaring di atas rumput lembut, dengan puncak kepala saling bersentuhan, menatap langit biru berlapis gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih yang meneduhkan kami.

Kami bertiga saling melempar mimpi. Masing-masing menemukan awan pilihan untuk dijadikan negeri impian dimana kami dapat menjulang mimpi-mimpi kami setinggi awan-awan itu. Chouji ingin membuka restoran keluarga yang semua menunya adalah makanan kesukaannya, lalu membawanya mendunia lewat internet. Aku, aku ingin bekerja di majalah fashion terkenal, menjadi editor atau penulis tetap sebuah rubrik. Shikamaru? Aku dan Chouji tidak pernah tahu―dia selalu tertidur saat kami menoleh untuk mencari tahu.

Shikamaru selalu begitu. Diam-diam tertidur, mencuri kesempatan kami untuk mengetahui masa depan apa yang diimpikannya.

Seperti juga saat ini.

Tapi kali ini dia mencuri kesempatanku untuk berpamitan dengannya.

Aku duduk di dekatnya berbaring. Memperhatikan wajah polosnya ketika terlelap. Matanya yang selalu tampak mengantuk kini tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata itu. Bibir tipisnya mengatup rapat, menyimpan jutaan kata "merepotkan" yang aku selalu suka tiap kali dia mengucapkannya. Oh, aku akan rindu sekali mendengar itu. Pasti. Aku akan merindukan wajah damaimu ketika tertidur, Shikamaru...

Tiba-tiba kelopak matanya membuka. Sepasang mata obsidiannya bertaut padaku. Cepat-cepat aku berpaling, sok sibuk meluruskan rok seragamku, atau mengikat tali sepatu. Jantungku mendadak berbebar kencang.

"Memperhatikan orang tidur diam-diam. Tidak sopan," katanya sebelum menguap lebar.

Aku melempar wajah sebal. "Kau yang tidak sopan, melarikan diri dari perpisahan. Jangan-jangan kau tidak ingin pamitan denganku?" aku mencerca. Tanpa sadar suaraku tinggi. Apa aku semarah itu? Aku sendiri tidak sadar.

Shikamaru bangkit dari pembaringannya. "Tidak kok. Aku cuma tidak suka melihat air mata," katanya sembari sibuk menepis potongan-potongan rumput yang menempel di lengan blazer hitam seragamnya.

Aku ingat Shikamaru pernah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak suka melihatku menangis. Ya, itu cara ampuhnya membuatku berhenti berurai air mata. "Aku kan sudah janji tidak akan menangis," kataku, sengaja merendahkan suara, takut Shikamaru tahu aku hampir melakukannya.

Langsung saja kuserahkan hadiah perpisahan padanya. Kotak yang sama berwarna ungu seperti yang kuberikan untuk Chouji. Tapi isinya sebuah syal hasil rajutanku sendiri. Kuharap Shikamaru akan memakainya setiap hari demi menangkis dinginnya udara Sapporo―dia berhasil lolos ujian di Universitas Hokkaido, di pulau yang terkenal sebagai daerah paling dingin di Jepang. Setiap malam aku merajutnya, selepas belajar untuk ujian akhir, menekuninya sampai kepalaku mengangguk-angguk ngantuk, sehingga aku lebih sering tertidur di atas meja daripada di tempat tidurku sendiri.

Shikamaru menyentuh gambar kepala rusa kecil bertanduk lucu di ujung syal yang kusulam dengan benang merah di atas rajutan berwarna dasar hijau _army_ itu. Senyumnya melengkung tipis. "_Arigatou_," ucapnya. Kemudian dililitkannya syal itu ke lehernya.

"Hei! Aku capek-capek merajutnya bukan untuk kaupakai di sini, Shika!" protesku. Shikamaru hanya tertawa tanpa mau melepasnya.

"Mana kenang-kenangan untukku?" tanyaku kemudian, tangaku terulur menagih padanya.

Kedua alis tipis Shikamaru terangkat. Dia lalu mendesah napas. "Merepotkan."

Aku tertawa singkat, lucu melihat ekspresi wajahnya―dan mungkin saja ini akan jadi terakhir kalinya aku melihatnya. Aku tidak melihat Shikamaru menyiapkan sesuatu untukku sebagai hadiah perpisahan. Entah dia lupa, atau memang tak ada barang khusus yang ingin diberikannya padaku sebagai kenang-kenangan. Aku sih tidak memusingkan itu. Bisa bertemu dengannya untuk terakhir kali saja sudah menjadi kenangan yang akan selalu membekas dalam memoriku. Shikamaru, dirimulah kenang-kenanganku yang paling berharga, kau tahu?

"Cepat tutup matamu," katanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Ke- kenapa harus tutup mata?" aku terbata. Terlalu terkejut!

Shikamaru berdecak. "Sudahlah. Tutup saja matamu," katanya lagi dengan nada setengah kesal.

Baiklah, aku menurutinya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan si tukang tidur ini. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdebar kencang lagi? Apakah... hadiah perpisahannya itu apakah... Aku membayangkan wajah Shikamaru bergerak mendekat, lebih dekat, sangat dekat, dan―

Aku membuka mata. Tidak, wajah Shikamaru tidak sedekat itu, tadi cuma khayalan gilaku saja. Ya, Tuhan! Semoga wajahku tidak merah. Shikamaru melepas tangannya setelah mengatupkan genggaman tanganku. Alisku bertaut. Ada sebuah benda kurasakan di dalam cangkang jari-jariku.

"Apa ini?" aku bertanya curiga.

"Lihat saja. Jangan tanya padaku."

Oh ya, benar juga. Kenapa aku jadi bodoh? Aku tak punya ide benda apa yang disimpan Shikamaru di dalam genggamanku. Dengan jantung berdebar-debar yang sama, kubuka jemariku pelan-pelan. Mataku membulat sempurna. Langsung saja kulemparkan pandangan pada blazer hitam seragam Konoha Gakuen milik Shikamaru. Benar, kancing ke duanya sudah hilang―telah berpindah ke telapak tanganku sekarang.

Aku menatap Shikamaru, entah dengan wajah seperti apa. Yang pasti aku tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Kancing ke dua. Benda yang melegenda selama kurun waktu yang panjang, jauh sejak sebelum aku menginjak masa remaja. Keping kancing dari blazer milik para murid laki-laki, yang selalu diperebutkan murid perempuan di akhir masa sekolah. Gadis yang menyukai seorang pemuda akan meminta kancingnya sebagai tanda pernyataan cinta. Jika cintanya terbalas, maka si pemuda akan memberikan kancing ke dua dari atas untuknya. Selalu kancing kedua, karena letaknya paling dekat dengan hati.

Apakah ini artinya...

"Disimpan ya. Jangan sampai hilang," kata Shikamaru.

Sepersekian detik kemudian aku menyambarnya dengan sebuah pelukan. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan dipikirkannya. Aku tidak peduli! Aku hanya ingin memeluknya. Itu saja. Air mataku meleleh. Perasaanku membuncah, seakan-akan jantungku bisa meledak saat ini juga.

"_Suki― Shikamaru ga suki da_," ucapku. Akhirnya. Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja. Aku tak kuat lagi menahannya di ujung lidah. Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Shikamaru!

Shikamaru tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi dia menyentuh puncak kepalaku. Membiarkanku berlama-lama dalam pelukannya. Itu sudah cukup.

"Hei, kalian berdua!"

Kudengar suara Chouji berteriak dari kejauhan. Cepat-cepat kuhapus jejak air mataku. Dan melepaskan pelukan dari Shikamaru. Wajahku pasti merah; akibat habis menangis, dan membara karena cinta. Kupandang wajah Shikamaru. Matanya tertaut padaku―tapi langsung dialihkannya pada Chouji yang sedang terengah-engah menuruni daratan landai mendekati kami. Aku bisa melihat semburat merah di pipinya. Diam-diam aku tersenyum.

"Apa yang sudah aku lewatkan?" tanya Chouji, masih bersusah payah mengatur napas.

Ah! aku tercekat. "Aku dan Shika hanya memberikan salam perpisahan," kataku cepat-cepat. "Harusnya kau juga ikut. Ayo! Berpelukan! Sebelum aku meninggalkan kalian, si kuat makan dan si tukang tidur! Bersahabat selamanya seperti kue _dango_!"

Kami berpelukan lagi―kali ini bertiga. Menyenangkan, sekaligus mengharukan. Karena tak satu pun dari kami bisa menjamin akan melakukan pelukan persahabatan ini lagi di lain waktu.

Aku akan merindukannya. Suara berisik mulut Chouji mengunyah keripik kentang. Wajah bodoh Shikamaru saat tertidur. Serta omelanku yang membahana ketika kedua laki-laki ini sulit dinasihati dalam hal apapun.

Terakhir, aku menikmati berjalan bersama mereka di bawah langit senja memerah sore ini. Tak ada lagi beban berpisah dengan kedua sahabatku ini, meskipun kesedihan masih bergelayut di hatiku. Menatap punggung mereka yang menjadi siluet di balik cahaya jingga mentari tenggelam, dalam hati ku berdoa agar Tuhan mempertemukan kami lagi di hari kemudian.

"Hei, tunggu aku!" Aku berlari menyusul dua cowok itu. Lompat, bergelayut di pundak-pundak mereka yang siap menyongsong masa depan.

"Ino... kau berat!" dua cowok ini kompak mengomeliku.

Satu hal lagi yang menguatkan hatiku; bahwa Shikamaru memberikan _hatinya_ padaku untuk disimpan. Aku akan menjaganya, Shikamaru. Kau sahabatku, kau kekasih hatiku.

Oh, Tuhan, aku ingin dipertemukan lagi dengan Chouji―aku ingin dipertemukan lagi dengan Shikamaru.

**Tamat**

* * *

Oke, untuk pertama kalinya bikin ShikaIno jadi main chara. Yippie~

Semoga nggak mengecewakan. hihi.. maaf ya kalo kurang di sana-sini. Terus terang ini sangat membantuku menemukan kembali semangat nulis untuk sembuh dari WB! (kelamaan hiatus sih) *peluk ShikaIno*

Terima kasih sudah mampir :)

salam,

**hanaruppi**


End file.
